Inappropriate Desires
by SaKuRaNeKo15
Summary: Please read and Review... Gomen nasai, I'm not good at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Inappropriate Desires

Prologue:

Kagome stared up from her World History final exam only to meet her teacher's two magnificent golden orbs. _Professor Sesshoumaru_, She thought to herself. _I can't believe this is my last class with you. After this exam everything will change. I will be starting in a whole new grade level in the fall and I will be taking all new class with new teachers. I don't know if I can bare that. I don't know if I can bare not seeing you every day._

"Miss Higurashi is everything all right? You have been staring in my general direction for some time now, do you have a question about your exam?" Sesshoumaru asked as he slowly made his way in front of Kagome's desk.

Kagome's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She couldn't believe that he had caught her staring at him. "N-no Professor." She stuttered. "Gomen."

Sesshoumaru smiled softly. Something he was hardly ever caught doing, but Kagome had that kind of effect on him. When she was around he felt unusually happy, and he would definitely miss her when she left his class to move on to Mr. Sakuraba's World History II. "Are you sure you have no questions? I can help you to some extent." He said with a sigh.

_Great he is annoyed with me!_ She said to herself. "I'm sure." she said in a soft whisper.

Sesshoumaru nodded softly. "Alright then." He said just before he continued to make his way across the class room to check up on his other students.

Kagome stared down at her paper once again. She only had one question to answer but she knew if she had answered it right away then she would have been forced to leave and frankly she wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. "Kami, this is silly." She said softly as she began to wipe away the tears that were now beginning to shimmer in her eyes. _He will never feel anything for me besides the student/teacher relationship that we have, and I can't expect anything more than that. _ She told herself as she jotted down the last answer and looked over her exam for the last time. Fully content with her answers she raised her exam paper in the air to be collected.

"First one done as always Miss Higurashi." Sesshoumaru said as he removed the papers from her hands. "I know you did well for you have done so all year in my class. You are excused now. Have a good summer and good luck next year. You were an absolute joy."

Kagome stood. "Arigato Professor." She said bowing in attempt to hide her flushed cheeks than to be respectful. "Goodbye."

Sesshoumaru's smile quickly faded away as he watched Kagome walk out of his classroom. A wave of hate and despair ran over him and he felt as if he could never feel happy again. He felt like a little kid and his double scoop chocolate ice cream fell to the ground. _Why does this girl affect me like this? _He asked himself frowning. _I don't understand._

Kagome closed the classroom door and ran down the hallway to the exit of the school. "I hate this!" She cried. "I hate this all. It's not fare!"

Sesshoumaru sighed as the last student walked out of his classroom. Placing the last exam on top of all the rest on his desk he sat down on his roller chair and glared at the stack with a sigh. "This is going to be fun." He said out loud. Leaning back in his chair he sighed again as he slowly began to rock his chair.

"Professor Sesshoumaru." Came a soft voice and knock at the door.

Sesshoumaru's eyes darted open and he turned his attention to his classroom door. "Miss Higurashi?" He said slightly confused as he got to his feet. "What are you doing back here?"

"Umm... Well, I don't really know." She said softly. "I-I just... never mind I should leave. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"No please stay." Sesshoumaru said grabbing Kagome's hand and holding it tightly in his. _ Her hand is so small. _

Kagome 's face flushed brightly as Sesshoumaru led her across the classroom hand in hand. _ What's going on?_

Kagome glanced down at her hand that was still securely wrapped in her former social study teacher's ,noting that all of this had to be a dream. Kami ,she knew he was only holding **her** hand and the fact she was more than likely over exaggerating the whole hand holding situation but it all just seemed unreal. All school year she had daydreamed of them both walking across the starlight beach hand in hand talking about anything and everything with the occasional pause in regular civil conversation to exchange three special words 'I love you' and later in the evening while cuddling close to one another to keep warm ,while they admired the beauty of the ocean with the moon light glistening on it's water, they would share sweet candy like kisses. And now he was holding her hand! Well, it wasn't exactly the way her daydreams were. For one they were in school in an empty classroom.

Kagome and her mind crashed back to reality when she felt her hand softly hit the side of her hip, and Sesshoumaru's sprawled across her forehead.

"Are you feeling well Miss Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru asked. He glared down at her, his eyes shining with concern.

"Y-yes," She stuttered. "I feel fine. Why?"

"Your face is extremely red." He said point blank.

"Oh." Kagome said softly feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment. _Great so I blush more... If that's possible._

Sesshoumaru stared down at her, eyebrow raised. "Oh, I see." He chuckled. "I didn't realize I made you so uncomfortable."

He watched her gasped. "You don't make me uncomfortable!" She said quickly causing him to chuckle again.

"Are you sure? Your body language is telling me that I do." He paused and said while laughing softly, "I have never seen anyone turn so red before."

"G- gomen," She said almost inaudible.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the side of her cheek and smiled. "Gomen? Why? I think it's kind of cute."

Cute? Did he just say that she was cute? She had to be hearing things. No one has ever said that to her. Hell, she didn't even think she was cute! Was he joking with her, or joking her period. Kagome forced a small chuckle figuring that he had to be joking her.

"Funny," She said taking in a deep breathe willing herself not to cry. "Maybe I should go now. I have wasted too much of your time and I'm sure you have a lot to do. " She said eyeing the stack of final exam papers. "I just wanted to tell you I had a lot of fun in your class this year and thank you for teaching me so much." _ And putting up with having to see my uncuteness all year,_ She wanted to add in ,but instead she bowed and quickly left the room.

Sesshoumaru dropped his hand to his side and cocked an eye brow in confusion. _Funny? _ He questioned. Did she think that he was joking around with her when he told her she looked cute? Was it possible that she herself didn't see her own beauty?

_Well obviously she didn't take it the way it was intended._ He growled at himself for his ignorance.

"Damn it!" Sesshoumaru spat. _My stupidity and carelessness in my choice of words just caused me to hurt my Kagome. **My ** Kagome? Where did that come from? She is **not **mine and never will be. She is **just** a former student of mine and that is all she **ever** will be. _

Angrily, Sesshoumaru sat down in his roller chair in front of his computer and glared at the screen. Maybe it was a good thing he wouldn't be seeing her again next year, except from the occasional passes in the hallway because he doubted that she would ever come visit him before and/or after classes after what had just happened, but that wasn't the point. The point was the feeling that stirred up in him every time she was around him. Feelings he didn't understand , feelings that he never knew existed, but he did knew he didn't want to find out what those feelings were about. He knew for a fact that if he did he'd be in big trouble with a capital 'T.'

Author's note:

This is my second Kag/Sess fan fiction... The first one was Fate Of Awaking love...which I apologize to everyone who has read it and is and has been waiting for updates on that... ;; My computer got toasted in a thunder storm because my crack head step dad didn't turn it of or unplug it --;; so I lost all my story files... TT and I had like 3 chapters for that I was going to put up before my computer died... so I decided to take a break from that story for awhile... gomen ;; I promise to eventually update that when I figure out how to pass the writers block on that one... In the mean time enjoy this one.. ? ;; Please? Okay I'm done rambling now. Please review... Tell me what you liked or what you hated ( just don't be mean about it). Until next time!

-SakuraNeko15/ Anna/Sesshoumaruslover4ever


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you all for the great reveiws!

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters ( I'm sorry I relized I hadn't placed this up last chapter).

Inappropriate Desires

Chapter One:

Kagome lay on her bed and stared at her ceiling fan as it began to accelerate in speed. _Today is the last day of summer and I have absolutely nothing to do... Not that I ever have anything to do over the summer. _Kagome sighed wishing the day would end and tomorrow would just come already. Each day that passed that she had nothing to do, which in her case was every day, depressed her, and her mom didn't help her feel better at all. Each day her mom would walk in her room with her hands on her hips and say, 'Kagome Higurashi why are you such an antisocial I swear you act as if you have no life or friends! Why don't go to the movies with some of your friends for once?' and Kagome would always answer 'I don't really want to go see a movie or anything, beside all my _friends_ are out of town for the summer.' Though in reality Kagome didn't have any friends, but she couldn't exactly tell her mother that considering she made it look like everyone loved her. It would break her mother's heart if she knew no one could stand being around her. Even the geeks stayed clear from her.

Rolling over on her side Kagome sighed.

"Kagome?" Her mother called from the doorway.

"Yes mother?" She mumbled softly.

"It's mid after noon why are you still in bed in your night gown?" She said sitting down on the edge of Kagome's bed. "You aren't still sleeping are you?"

Kagome turned to face her mother with a fake smile plastered across her face. "No." She answered. "I'm just sitting her being lazy as long as I can because once school starts tomorrow I won't be able to for a long time."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "You are a goof."

"What can I say I just can't help it."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Anyways I have good news." She chimed happily. "Your sister just called."

"Really what did Kikyo have to say?" Kagome asked not really interested in what her sister had said. Kikyo was older than her by three years and was perfect by all means of nature. She was tall, thin ,beautiful in everyway possible, smart, and popular. All of which she loved to throw around in Kagome's face. For as long as she could remember she and Kikyo never got along and she never planed for them to ever get along.

"She's coming to stay for a week or so with her boyfriend, Inuyasha I think she said his name was. Isn't that great we hardly ever see her anymore since she went off to college."

"Yeah mom it's great. I can't wait to see her." Kagome sighed.

"I knew you would be happy." Mrs. Higurashi said kissing her daughter on the forehead. "They should be here around dinner time. I want you to dress nice for dinner, okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Alright."

"Thanks sweetie." she said shutting the door behind her.

Kagome sighed once again before sitting up. _Why me? Why is the world against me?_

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror that took the whole length of the back of her door where it was peacefully perched. She was wearing a knee length black skirt with a blood reddish tank top that fit tightly against her waist. Her hair was tightly pulled back into a neat bun with chop stick holding it in place to finish off her look. Satisfied with the way she looked she opened her bedroom door and headed down the hallway.

"I hope you don't mind we brought Inuyasha's older brother for dinner?" Chimed a voice from down stairs.

"It's no problem at all the more the merrier." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "We always have more than enough food, you know that dear."

_Great. Kikyo is already here. This is going to be a long night._

The light conversation ended when Kagome stepped down from the last step and she was now face to face with her sister Kikyo, her mother, and the man she assumed was Inuyasha.

"Baby sister!" Kikyo cooed hugging her tightly. "I've missed you so much how are you."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I'll go check on dinner to give you all time to bond and get caught up." She said just before leaving for the kitchen.

"I'm fine." Kagome said a little irritated. _Of course mom had to leave us alone._

Kikyo pulled away from her sister and stared her down. "Well, aren't you going to ask me how I am? Or have you forgotten your manners? I know mama has taught you better than that."

"Gomen Kikyo, you are right she has. What was I thinking? How are you?" Kagome took in a deep breath.

"I know I'm right I have never been wrong." She smiled. " I'm well. By the way," Kikyo turned to Inuyasha., "This is my boyfriend Inuyasha." She said before jumping into his arms. "I'm sure mom told you I was bringing him to stay here with me for awhile.

Kagome nodded. "She did."

"Then why did you dress like...that?" Kikyo asked raising an eyebrow. "You look like a slut! Your skirt is terribly short, your shirt is too revealing and tight and you are way too fat for that. What were you thinking when you put that on? " Kikyo laughed. "Did you think you were going to impress someone. Did you think you were going to impress my Inuyasha? Because you were greatly mistaken little sister dear, any man in their right mind would be caught near you. " Kikyo laughed again. " Excuse me they wouldn't dear to be caught looking at you. They'd probably go blind. I mean sweetie lets be honest with one another, you're not very pretty. Truthfully you're not pretty at all." Kikyo laughed and Inuyasha joined her this time.

Kagome looked to the ground. " I know. I should have known better. What was I thinking?" Kagome said softly.

"Damn!" Inuyasha choked with laughter. "Kikyo just shut you down and that's your come back? Pathetic!"

"I told you she was lame." Kikyo giggled.

Kagome wrapped her arms around stomach trying to hide her "fat" while her whole body shook from trying to hold back her tears which was unsuccessful. Hot tears streamed down her face like rivers and she quickly tried to wiped them away. _I hate this! I hate her!_

"Damn don't be baby Kagome." Kikyo laughed clinging to Inuyasha, whom of which was still laughing.

"I should go change." Kagome choked.

"Good idea little slut bunny." Inuyasha teased.

"Right." Kagome cried as she turned and ran back up the stairs in effort to get back to the safety of her bed room only to trip on the last step and fall flat on her face.

Kikyo laughed harder wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"No need to run little bunny your corner isn't going anywhere." He said laughing.

Kagome quickly got to her feet and walked to her room softly shutting the door behind her.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru barked. "What **is** your problem?"

"Nothing, what's yours?" Inuyasha asked wiping tears from his eyes.

"You! That was uncalled for!" He growled glaring at his younger brother.

"Loosen up we were only joking around." Kikyo butted in.

"Yeah, well, I don't think your sister saw it that way, and neither did I!"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and latched herself on Inuyasha's arm.. "Your brother isn't for real is he? Sticking up for my pathetic sister like that."

Inuyasha shrugged. "He has always been like that."

"What _is_ your problem?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"You **are**!" Kikyo scowled. "Come on Yasha, let's go help mom in the kitchen."

Sesshoumaru growled at the two of them as they walked past him to the kitchen. No one would treat _his_ Kagome that way and he'd make sure of it. Sesshoumaru sat down on the stairs for a few minutes in hope that Kagome would come back down, though he doubted she would. He had _never_ in his life seen anyone be treated so poorly.

Fifteen minutes passed and Mrs. Higurashi came from the kitchen and announced dinner was ready.

"Kagome," She called brightly. "Would you stop being so rude to our guest and get back down here for dinner at least."

_Rude?_ Sesshoumaru snorted. _Woman, you wouldn't know rude if it came up behind you and slapped you in the ass._ "I'll go and retrieve her. If you don't mind." Sesshoumaru said softly.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "That would be wonderful, arigato Sesshoumaru-sama!" She said before bowing and returning to the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru stood from the step in which he had once been sitting upon and slowly made his way up. It didn't taken him long to find Kagome's room, her sobs silently echoed in the hallway.

"Kagome?" He said softly knocking on her door with on hand, and slowly turning the door knob with the other. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the sight before him. "W-what are you doing?" He asked running over to her.

Kagome dropped the blood covered razor onto the floor adding stains to her beautiful cream carpet. "Pr- Professor Sesshoumaru?" She sobbed "Wh- what are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru turned her around pressing her back against his firm chest and pulling each of her arms out in front of her. Each of her arms were severely wounded but luckily she hadn't cut any major veins.

"I don't ever want to see you doing this to yourself ever again, do you understand me?" He yelled.

Kagome chocked back a sob, everyone seem to be against her today. First her sister and her boyfriend Inuyasha, and now her old history teacher, whom of which she had no idea why he was there.

"G-gomen n-na-s-si!" She stuttered.

Sesshoumaru sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist holding her close to him.

"Kagome." Her murmured softly in her ear.

Author's note: Sorry for the cliffie! XD Please reveiw. Chapter two should be up soon


End file.
